Slime Girl/Lime
Lime is one of the first companions you'll gain. Alice or Ilias will be your first, and Sonya won't give you an option, but Lime will be your introduction to recruiting companions. Biography Your companion Slime Girl, Lime, is first encountered in a poison marsh in Iliasville. If you bravely wade into it and carry her out, she'll thank you for it and ask if she can join your party. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue “I heard that you can find iron in the mines to the east.” “Boomerang♪ Boomerang♪” “Hmm… what was it already?” “I hate slugs…” “My favourite food is fish. ♪” “Usually, we reproduce by splitting. But if we get sperm, we can also be fertilised. ♪” “On sunny days, we catch fishies in the river. ♪ Some of us get swept away by accident though…” “I heard that slimes hide infinite possibilities. Even if we are weak at first, experienced ones are strong. ♪ If I train a lot, will I become like Queen Erubetie?” “Because slime is soft, it is hard to hurt. So our defence is really high. ♪ But we are really weak against fire and ice… Actually, don’t shock us either…” “The water here is pure. I love it. ♪” “Hey, do you prefer vegetables or fish?" *Vegetables – “Really? Like slugs…” (-5 Affinity) *Fish – “Me too! I love fish!” (+10 Affinity) “I had a fight with Surabi… Should I make up with her?” *Reconcile – “Yeah! I’ll do it!” (+10 Affinity) *Leave her alone – “Puru puru…” (-5 Affinity) “Hey, let’s puru puru.” *Puru Puru – "Yeah! ♪ Puru puru puru… ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Don’t Puru Puru – “I don’t care. I’ll do it alone. Puru puru… Puru puru…” (-5 Affinity) “Puru puruuu♪ Do you like slime?” *Like – “I also looove people! ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Hate – “I also haaate people…” (-5 Affinity) “Puru puru… when you eat fish, do you know what happens?" *You become more intelligent – “Exactly! ♪ You are super smart. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *You become stupid – “I am not stupid!” (-5 Affinity) *The world is destroyed – “Waaa! Too scary!” (-5 Affinity) (If Luka has a Fish) “A fish would be nice” *Yes – “Yay! ♪ I got a fish! ♪” (+20 Affinity) *No – “I wanted to eat a fish.” (If Luka has a Cookie) “I want a cookie.” *Yes – “Yay! ♪ Cookies! ♪” (+30 Affinity) *No – “My cookie…” “Hey, give me some money♪ I want to buy candies at the village shop. ♪" Give 6G? *Yes – “Yay! Thank you. ♪” (+25 Affinity) *No – “Fine, I’ll earn it myself…” *(Don’t Have 6 Gold) - “……… I’m sure you don’t have money… I feel kinda sorry…” (If Affinity >= 10) “Hey, take this. ♪ It’s a piece of my body. ♪" (+1 Soft Jelly) (If Affinity >= 20) “Take my boomerang! ♪ This is proof we’re friends! ♪” (+1 Boomerang) (If Affinity >= 30) “Puru puru… Take this money. I don’t need it anyway. ” (+10 G) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Lime: “Yay!” With Bunni: Lime: “Woah, it’s Bunni!” Bunni: “Hop hop, ♪ I kidnapped 100 more people today. ♪” Lime: “That’s amazing Bunni!” With Melk: Lime: “Oh, a slug!” Melk: “Oh, a slime…” Lime: “Stop mocking me!” Melk: “Stop mocking me…” With Elizabeth: Lime: “Whoa, you’re a big slug…” Elizabeth: “I’m what? This child… Can I eat her?” Lime: “Ah! No! Don’t!” Sonya: “Stop picking on her!” With Melty: Lime: “Wawawa, It’s the boss slug…” Melty: “Don’t call us boss. Let’s just try to get along. Aren’t we slimy brethren?” Lime: “I’m not slimy! I’m jiggly!” Melty: “Slimy…” Lime: “Jiggly…” With Beth: Lime: “Whoa, it’s Beth. ♪” Beth: “Lime, heyyoo. ♪” Lime: “Purupuru. ♪” Beth: “Purupurupuru. ♪” With Vitae: Lime: “Oh my, oh my, so you are also a slime? Your body seems strange…” Vitae: “This gel belongs to the slime race. The mechanical body is just an external unit.” Lime: “I don’t get it, but that’s amazing! I want one too. ♪” Vitae: “I’m the only one who knows how to use it. Other slimes would have trouble.” With Medal Queen: Lime: “Your majestyyyy! I found a small medaaal!” Queen of Grand Noah: “Let’s see… Oh, this is something else. Is this a bottle cap?” Lime: “Whaaat… that’s disappointing…” Queen of Grand Noah: “… but I also collect bottle caps. How about I trade you for a biscuit?” Lime: “Yaay! Thank youuu!” Sonya: “That’s awfully kind of you, your majesty.” Queen of Grand Noah: “No, it is actually very interesting in it’s own way. It’s 64 years old. Furthermore this beverage was made in the Delia workshop…” Sonya: “(She actually collects bottle caps?)” With Slimies: Lime: “Wow, so many friends! ♪” Purple Slime: “Ufufu, you're a cute fellow. Do you want to play with us?” Green Slime: “Let’s purupuru together. ♪ Purupurupuru. ♪” Lime: “Purupurupuru. ♪” Blue Slime: “Let’s play with boomerangs…” Red Slime: “Boomerang! ♪ Boomerang! ♪” Lime: “Boomerang! ♪ Boomerang! ♪” With Marge: Lime: “What’s that?! A cube…?” Marge: “I successfully solidified my slime into the shape of a cube. I can freely control it as I ride on top of it.” Lime: “I’m going to try it too!” Lime: "… Wawawa, I can’t do it right… My body becomes a square…" Marge: “You’re getting the hang of it, please keep practising. ♪” With Bonnie: Lime: “Captaaain! Way to gooo!” Bonnie: “Yes, Lime is always in the fighting spirit! Well done, well done!” Lime: “Yaaay!” Bonnie: “The other members should pay me more respect. Especially that nagging vice-captain…” Ashel: “Milady… Who’s this nagging vice-captain?” Bonnie: “Waaah! Run awaaay!” Lime: “Escaaape!” Ashel: “Good grief, really…?” Camp In the 1st Camp: Lime: “Yay, camping～♪ I’ve never been camping before～♪” Lime: “I caught a fish in that river too♪” (+1 fish) In the 2nd Camp: Lime: “Boomerang ♪　Boomerang ♪” Lime: “Here’s a fish for yooooou! ♪” (+1 Fish) In the 3rd Camp: Untranslated. Grandeur Theatre She is required in “We’re not bad slimes” and “Boomerang love” scenes. World Gadabout Actions 1st Action: Lime: “Boomerang, Boomerang.” Lime is dancing. (Nothing happens) 2nd Action: Lime: “Here I go! Ya!” Lime threw a boomerang, but it came back and hit her! (Lime takes a small amount of damage.) 3rd Action: Lime: “Waa!” Lime tripped on flat ground! But her body is soft and she took no damage. (Nothing happens) 4th Action: Lime: “I caught a fish!” Lime has caught a fish. (+1 fish) 5th Action: Lime: “I found a strong branch. Now I just carve it and… A boomerang is made! ♪” Lime has finished a boomerang! (+1 Boomerang) Trivia *She’s one of the few returning monsters to get a new h-scene. It can be viewed in her 100 affection request scene. Gallery Ct slime1.png|Cut-In. 80 slime st01.png|Normal Expression. 80 slime st02.png|Blushing Expression. 80 slime st03.png|Sad Expression. Slime fc1.png|Faces. Category:Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Iliasville Category:Iliasville Mountains Category:Artist: Kenkou Cross